


Just Putting It Out There

by Mystradigans



Series: Just a chubby, ginger kid with no friends [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because I'm unoriginal, Coming Out, Dimmock is Greg's best friend, First Kiss, Insecure Mycroft, Kidlock, M/M, Mars Bars, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft may be young but they've been boyfriends for a while now. The only real struggle at the moment (other than the fact that Greg keeps chickening out of good opportunities for a first kiss) is Mycroft's insecurities and his fear that Greg is ashamed to be dating someone so fat and ginger, since he hasn't exactly seemed proud of their relationship at school. Of course, it doesn't help matters that Greg hasn't even told his friends he's gay yet..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Putting It Out There

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily. I promised someone I'd write more in this series ages ago and then.. stuff.. sort of got in the way (stuff mainly being my aversion to doing more than three minutes of work at a time), but here it is, so yay.

"Greg?" asked Dimmock, looking over at his friend in concern. "Are you seriously missing football again?"

"Yeah, sorry" Greg apologised sheepishly, glancing at his watch. 3.01. Mycroft might think he wasn't coming. Ok, time to stop being so paranoid.

Dimmock glared at him. "There's something going on with you. That's 4 practices in the last 3 weeks you've skipped"

"Really sorry" he mumbled, hurrying away to the gate, too excited at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend to care about the fact that Dimmock might be on to them.

 

Mycroft was stood outside the school waiting patiently out of everyone else's way, his satchel over his left shoulder. He smiled when Greg approached.

"Good day?" asked Greg with a grin.

"Not too bad" Mycroft said quietly.

They headed off to the corner store to buy Greg's Mars Bar in silence, walking close enough to each other that their fingertips brushed together. Mycroft was being unusually timid today (which was impressive really, since his normal level of timidity would put a church mouse to shame) and Greg, getting the feeling that he was working up the courage to say something, let him do so in peace, trusting that he'd find out what it was when Mycroft was ready to tell him. It wasn't until they'd brought the chocolate and were crossing into Greg's street that Mycroft finally spoke.

"Um, Greg? Do your friends know that you're..g-g- that you like boys?"

Greg fidgeted with his tie for a moment before biting his lip and chewing on it. "Some of them. I told Molly"

"Oh" said Mycroft.

"Why? Do you want to tell people? We can if you want, I'll introduce you to them, I'm not ashamed- you know I'm not ashamed of you right? It's just difficult explaining it and I'm not good with emotion and-"

"I don't need you to tell people" Mycroft assured him. "They probably would make fun of you if you did- I don't want that"

Greg froze and turned to face his boyfriend. "Why would they do that, Mycroft?"

"Well... I'm.. you know... sort of chubby and.. ginger.. and-"

"Myc, I thought you'd got over that!" Greg cried in exasperation. "Don't be so stupid!"

"Sorry, Gregory" Mycroft mumbled and turned his face away.

"Oh- hey, come on Myc I didn't mean it like that" sighed Greg.

"No, you're right" said Mycroft miserably. "I'll just-"

"Mycroft." Greg interrupted. "I'm sorry. Come here"

Mycroft glanced up and Greg softly cradled his cheek with one hand, leaning closer to him.

"Myc, I'd really like it if you met my friends" he started. "I promise they'll like you- how could anyone not? But it's ok if you're not ready yet"

Kiss him! Kiss him, Lestrade! Here's your moment! screamed his brain. Mycroft's cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted slightly, eyes wide like a frightened rabbit's.

"Uh, do you want to share the Mars Bar?" Greg asked quickly, removing his hand from Mycroft's cheek.

"..Huh?" came Mycroft's reply, the taller boy still dazed from the almost-kiss.

"Here!" he pulled out the chocolate from his pocket.

"Um.. I'm not sure-"

Mycroft was silenced by Greg pressing half the Mars Bar into his face.

"Mmmf!" protested the ginger boy, but he ate the chocolate anyway offering Greg a glare. There was a moment when Greg worried that he'd gone too far before Mycroft's stubborn expression wavered and dissolved into giggles.

Greg laughed and hugged his boyfriend, literally stopping in the middle of the (thankfully empty) road to do so. "You're so adorable" he mumbled.

"Not" Mycroft protested half-heartedly.

"Yes you are" Greg assured him. "You're cute, Myc"

"We should get off the road" said Mycroft, lifting his chin off from where he'd been resting it on top of Gregory's head.

Greg snorted. "So cute!"

 

 

"Look" Greg said, squeezing his eyes shut. "There's something I need to talk to you about"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Dimmock laughed.

"What- no- I'm serious here! Please Dimmock, this isn't easy"

"Fine" he sighed. "I'm listening. Shoot. Go for it. Tell me. Pour your heart out and I'll-"

"I'm gay."

There was a long silence.

"You're.. you're gay?" asked Dimmock slowly.

"Yeah" said Greg.

"I- well, ok. That's Ok.."

"Is it?"

Dimmock scratched his head. "Yeah.. Yeah, it is. How long have you.. I mean, is there a..?"

"There's a boy, yes"

"..Do I.. Do I know him?"

Greg nodded.

"What, you want me to guess?"

"No, I'm not gonna make you guess. It's just.. it's Mycroft Holmes"

"Mycroft Holmes. Right. Ok"

Greg raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dimmock. "Is it?"

"Well, I can't say I find him attractive but then I'm not gay so.. Look, Lestrade you do what makes you happy. We can still be friends right? I mean, you're not gonna ditch me to hang out with Ballet dancers or- Greg!"

"Thank you!" Greg exclaimed, throwing his arms around his friend.

"Hey, it's nothing, Greg- no, stop crying now- you have a boyfriend Lestrade and I will not be your mistress so stop hugging me!"

"Thank you" sniffed Greg. "Now, how do you feel about meeting him?"

 

"You don't have to meet them if you don't want to" Greg assured him, looking nervously up at Mycroft.

"I want to. I was planning on wearing this shirt but it makes me look fat, so.." his boyfriend sighed looking at his appearance sadly.

"No, you look great but you realize this isn't a date, right? I assume you're not after Dimmock or Molly"

"They're popular, Greg! They're not going to like me as it is, they all think I'm weird!"

His forehead was scrunched up: a sure sign that Mycroft was stressed. It was also adorable.

"Myc, there's nothing to worry about. Even if my friends hate you, which they won't, it won't change anything"

"Really?" asked Mycroft.

Greg nodded gently cupping Mycroft's cheek with one hand. And carefully, checking his boyfriend's face for his reaction as his heartbeat sped up, he placed a kiss on Mycroft's lips. His first kiss.

"Hnnnnng" mumbled Myc, blushing. He was smiling though. Smiling was probably good, at least Greg hoped so.

"Alright?" asked Greg, not sure whether he meant Mycroft or the kiss.

"Yes"

"Wanna go meet Molly and Dimmock?"

Mycroft nodded. "I think I'll wear the shirt after all. It looks nice on me"

"You look beautiful, Myc. They're gonna love you"


End file.
